


To hold a vital truth

by Mirradin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Comfort/Angst, Guilt, M/M, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirradin/pseuds/Mirradin
Summary: When Shiro and Keith are captured by the Galra, they're given an ultimatum: Entertain their captors, or be given a truth serum and interrogated. For the sake of their friends, there's only one choice they can make.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	To hold a vital truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



The alarm started blaring a handful of minutes after they broke into the server room.

“ _Argh!_ ” Pidge thumped the server she was bent over. “No, no no no no, deactivate, deactivate!”

“Pidge!” Shiro didn’t take his eyes off the door. “What’s your status?”

“Not good,” Pidge said tightly. “I’m still not all the way through the firewall. Once I’m in I’ll need time to shut the system down and make sure they can’t turn it back on. It’s going to take at least twelve dobashes.”

Galra security would arrive in three. Shiro glanced around the room, searching the clutter of machines and pipes, and spotted an air vent in a corner. “There!” he snapped, heading for it. Pidge tapped frantically at the keyboard for a handful of ticks, shutting off the screen before scrambling to join him.

Tearing out the grate would make it obvious where she’d gone, but Pidge’s multitool made quick work of the screws holding it in place. Shiro boosted her into the vent and wedged the grate back in place behind her, tapping his communicator on. “Keith, we need a distraction to draw the Galra away from the server room. How far in are you?”

“I’m outside the power core on the second level,” Keith replied. “They haven’t spotted me yet.”

Shiro replaced one of the screws in the grate, leaving it loose enough that Pidge could kick the grate out again easily. “I’ll meet you there. With any luck, the Galra will assume that’s our target. Pidge, once you’re clear, focus on getting into the system. Our priority is getting this base shut down.”

Pidge’s face was tense in the shadows of the vent, but she nodded. “I’ll come and find you after.”

“We’ll be fine,” Shiro promised, and ran for the door. They didn’t have much time.

***

The prison cell was dark and bare, but larger than he’d expected. Shiro had probably been in smaller cells, although he didn’t really remember it. Some things were familiar in a way he couldn’t quite identify – the bare platform along one wall, the spacing of the bars over the hole in the corner, the way the light didn’t seem to touch the walls.

The Galra had taken their armour. The flight suits didn’t quite keep out the chill.

“How’s the leg?” he asked, looking away from the shadows of the sentries outside the door.

“It’s fine. Just bruised.” Keith rocked his foot to demonstrate. “How’s the shoulder?”

Shiro rolled his shoulder up as far as he could, which wasn’t as far as he’d like. “I’ve had worse.”

Not a lot worse, though – if they had to fight their way out, Shiro was going to have trouble. Keith slanted him a look in the dim light that said he knew how much Shiro wasn’t saying, and Shiro let the corner of his mouth twitch up in tired acknowledgement.

Voices further down the hallway called his attention back to the door before a shadow fell in front of the light from the corridor. Shiro stood up as the door swung open, and felt more than saw Keith doing the same beside him. Whatever was coming, it was better to show the Galra as little weakness as possible.

Three Galra came swaggering in. First through the door was the base commander – Varel, Shiro remembered from the briefing – and second was a tall, solidly-built Galra who might be the second in command or just a brawler, or both, but Shiro’s gaze caught on the third, a blue-tinted Galra wearing a long robe. Not Druid clothing, but it was similar enough to make his stomach clench. Getting past them might be possible, but a glance at the open door showed him a double row of sentries with weapons ready. No way out there.

“Paladins of Voltron.” Commander Varel drew his lips back, showing teeth replaced with steel fangs. “Only two of you, to destroy my life’s work? I believe I’ve been insulted. Still, no hard feelings – such a prize to offer Lord Zarkon more than makes up for it.”

Two paladins of Voltron.

 _Two_.

Shiro tried to keep the flicker of relief off his face as Varel went on. “I’m surprised, though. My security measures are some of the strongest in the Empire. How did you manage to get so far before being detected?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Shiro replied shortly.

“Quite strongly, yes.” Varel’s fangs flashed in a snarl. “You’ll pay for humiliating me, Paladins. Shame the Druids will want you intact, but I think having you fuck each other will make up for it well enough.”

“You’re out of your mind,” Shiro said forcefully.

The brawler laughed.

“Not at all,” Varel said, now smiling openly. “There’s nothing like having a defeated enemy debauch themselves for your amusement.”

“We won’t do it, so you’ll just have to live with your sick imaginations,” Keith spat.

“Oh, you will.” Varel gestured to the Galra in the robe. “Korek here has quite a way with pharmaceuticals. A few minutes with one of his compounds and you won’t have enough of a mind left to care who you’re rutting with. Or, if you prefer, he’s devised a drug that will have you babbling the answers to anything we ask. It should fill up the hours until the Druids arrive to collect you quite nicely. The choice is yours, paladins. Make it fast, or I’ll make it for you.”

Shiro exchanged a glance with Keith and knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

It wasn’t a choice at all. Pidge was safe. The Galra hadn’t caught her, and if they’d found the Green Lion they would have known she was here. If she could evade them long enough to get to it she still had a chance. If the Galra found out she was there, she had no chance at all. If the Galra forced him and Keith to take the truth serum, she’d be found out in minutes. Therefore they could not allow the Galra to give them the truth serum, and only way to prevent that was to do what Varel wanted.

Keith nodded, just barely.

Shiro took a deep breath. “All right. We’ll do it.”

***

Varel was a sick bastard, but apparently he wasn’t interested in taking part himself. The Galra filed out as gleefully as they’d walked in, and one of the sentinels slotted a transparent panel over the grate in the door. Varel didn’t go far; Shiro could see him lingering by the panel, watching avidly. Sick bastard.

Shiro set his jaw and glared back. Varel just smiled, saying something that wasn’t audible through the panel. A moment later, a soft whirr started up behind one of the ventilation slits, and Shiro caught a whiff of something acetone.

It was starting, then. Well, fine. Varel would get what he was asking for, but hurting Keith was out of the question.

Shiro yanked the top half of his flight suit off over his head, then kicked the trousers off along with his underwear. Cloth fell to the ground with a soft _flump_ behind him, but Shiro didn’t turn around until Keith touched his shoulder. “Shiro.”

Keith had spread their flight suits on the floor in the corner of the cell furthest from the door, ignoring the platform – for obvious reasons; Shiro knew from experience that it was barely wide enough to sleep on, let alone get up to anything more energetic. It wasn’t a bed, but it made for a halfway comfortable place to sit – and their flight suits were a good way cleaner than the floor.

With a last glance at Varel, Shiro knelt down facing the wall. After a moment of hesitation Keith knelt down facing him, legs splayed slightly to fit around Shiro’s. Shiro was between Keith and the door, which at least kept most of Keith shielded from Varel’s hungry eyes. If Varel wanted a better view – well, they’d have to go along with it, but until he made it an order Shiro was going to hide this as much as possible.

“You okay?” Keith muttered.

“Well, this probably isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

Keith’s hands tightened. “That’s not funny.”

“…Yeah. Sorry.” Shiro sighed. “It’s probably better if we get ready before it kicks in. I don’t know how much we’ll be able to think.”

Spit made for lousy lubricant, but it was all they had. Shiro got the fingers of his human hand as wet as he could, and Keith leaned back on his hands to let Shiro reach between his legs, unflinchingly trusting. It made something go warm and twist at once inside Shiro’s chest, made worse by the bruises starting to come in over Keith’s ribs. If he’d planned this better, made better decisions, been just a little faster in that fight, they wouldn’t be here, and yet Keith still trusted him.

The sight of Keith’s body stretched out made warmth curl lower down, too, and it flickered stronger when his fingers found Keith’s opening. Keith twitched, fingers curling. “Oh.”

“You okay?” Shiro asked.

“It’s fine.” Keith shifted, spreading his legs wider to let Shiro work more easily. “Are you feeling it yet?”

“Maybe a little. It’s hard to tell.” The resistance eased slightly, and Shiro’s finger slid in. The vague warmth flickered into a definite spark at that. Shiro swallowed. “You?”

Keith’s eyebrows were furrowed. His hips moved a little, not down towards Shiro’s finger but not away from it, either. Testing. “I can feel something. Not sure if it’s the gas or – or what you’re doing.”

Shiro huffed something that was almost a laugh. “I’m not doing anything much. Do you want me to -”

Keith smiled briefly, like the flicker of a candle flame. “Sure, I guess.” Shiro worked his finger further in and curled up, stroking. He knew he’d found it when Keith’s belly tensed and he inhaled sharply. “Okay, that’s definitely you.”

“Is it -” Shiro wasn’t sure how to finish. _Good_ didn’t apply here.

“It’s fine.” Keith shifted again, not rocking down but making the angle easier. Shiro tried again and Keith bit his lip. “Mm.”

“Reckon you can take another?” Shiro asked, waiting for Keith’s nod of assent before nudging the second finger against him.

Keith had relaxed some, but there was still resistance, and he grunted at the added pressure. “Is there anything that makes this easier?”

Shiro bit his lip. “Lube would help. Wish we had some.”

“You’ll have to add it to our mission kit,” Keith said, breathy and too fast. His eyes flicked to something over Shiro’s shoulder and then back to his face, wide and bright.

Shiro fumbled for something to distract him, and what came out was, “Not a chance. Can you imagine what Lance would say?”

Keith made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a gulp, and his body eased just enough to let the second finger in. Shiro stroked up again, and this time Keith pushed down against him. He was shaking barely enough to notice, and his breath was coming too quickly, but his cock was starting to harden and the sounds he was making weren’t entirely discomforted. It was enough to make Shiro’s own cock twitch.

“Think it’s kicking in,” Keith said. His eyes were almost closed. “I’m all right,” he added. “You should –”

“Yeah.” Shiro drew his fingers back out, and the slight sound they made coming free went straight to his crotch. Fuck. Keith was right, they didn’t have much time left. He spat in his hand and reached under himself, clumsy with haste and bitterness. It was always awkward at this angle, but the rising lust made it easier to work his fingers in, dulling the pain and sharpening the pleasure. Damned gas was at least good for something.

It helped when Keith wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned in to rest their foreheads together. “Hey,” Keith said softly. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“My responsibility,” Shiro said. His voice was unsteady, and he wasn’t sure if it was from lust or guilt. He had to keep it together better than this. He had to –

“You did everything you could,” Keith said. His eyes were bright with tears, but his voice was steady with conviction. “And I’m glad it’s you. If it had to be anyone, I’m glad it’s you.”

He was warm and close and he was _Keith,_ a familiar solid presence by Shiro’s side, trusting and supporting and fitting around him as easily as the Lions fitted together. He was close enough to smell, a familiar smell that was a simple part of Shiro’s life, and his weight on Shiro’s shoulders was a barrier against the world. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to tilt his head and press their mouths together.

Keith gasped into his mouth, and then he was kissing Shiro back, fiercely, urgently, and both his hands were clutching Shiro’s shoulders like a drowning man would cling to a life raft. Shiro yanked his fingers out, heedless of the sudden sting, so he could settle his hands on Keith’s hips and revel in his warmth, in the solidity of muscle and bone under his palms, in the way Keith crowded forwards until he was straddling Shiro’s lap and they were pressed belly to belly, chest to chest, with no space left between them.

Shiro didn’t want to break the kiss but eventually he had to, gulping in a breath before diving back into Keith’s mouth. Keith’s nails dug into his back, a bright pain that only made it better, and his cock was pressed up against Shiro’s belly. Shiro dragged a hand away from Keith’s hip to help him out, then realised it was the metal one and had to switch, and then couldn’t bring himself to pull back far enough to get his hand between them. His own cock kept rubbing up against Keith’s, and the friction was glorious.

It was second nature to guide Keith’s hips up, and the moment Keith realised what he was doing he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and used the hold as leverage.

Keith cried out when the head of Shiro’s cock breached him, and Shiro caught his leg to help him back up, kissed his neck to soothe him, but Keith shook his head. He was already rocking his hips in Shiro’s lap, uneven with inexperience but making up for it with enthusiasm, and it was so good – it was _Keith –_

Shiro couldn’t resist. He managed, barely, to hold out until Keith shuddered in his lap, groaning into his shoulder, and then he closed his eyes and bowed forwards, shuddering as pleasure swept him under and away.

***

Something in the lock shrieked painfully and the door slammed back against the wall. Shiro rolled over, trying to get his feet under him, bracing to fight even though he knew it was already too late.

The green edge of Pidge’s bayard switched off. She came into the cell, stepping carefully over Varel’s fallen body, and cleared her faceplate. Her face was pale, but her eyes were glittering hard.

“Here,” she said, holding out a syringe. “It’s the antidote. I got all the security isolation doors locked. Let’s go.”


End file.
